Hunter Pace
| anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | gender = male | anime deck = * Skull of Fire * Speed Accel | wc09deck = Wheel on Fire! | wc10deck = Burning Speed | wc11deck = Burning Speed | ydt1deck = * Graveyard of Bones * Graveyard of Fire * Graveyard of Craters * Speed Burn King * Speed Beat King | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Hunter Pace, known as Mukuro Enjo in the Japanese version, is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Hunter dresses in biker gear and adopts a similar attitude. In the dub, Hunter has a Texan accent and usually pleads for mercy when he is about to lose. Biography Hunter was once the Duel Monsters world champion. He defeated opponents including Tatsuya Jyouchi, Esper Rouba, Ghost Takarazuka, Maizuru Kujyaku, Insector Hakata and Dinosaur Hakozaki, but lost to Pirates Keith. (These names are all parodies of characters from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Their mention was excluded from the English anime). Similarly, Hunter himself also seems to be a reference to Bandit Keith. Both were former champions that attempted several times to reclaim their respective titles using underhanded tactics in order to duel the current champion. Neither succeeded in their endeavor. Hunter faced Jack as the challenger in an attempt to take Jack's title of King, but was unsuccessful. After the Turbo Duel, the MC commented that Hunter had been doing well at the start of the Duel, but Jack snatched the microphone and claimed to have not been playing at full power the whole way through, in order to put on a better show. Hunter became burning to overthrow Jack and got another chance to face him in a title Duel. On Hunter's first turn he lowered Jack's Life Points to 1000 and planned to win next turn. However Jack mocked Hunter's dueling, calling it luck. Jack turned the Duel around and won on his next turn. When the Fortune Cup was held, Hunter saw another chance to face Jack. He broke into the stadium and disguised himself as a security. He eavesdropped on Lazar and Shira, hearing that Shira will be facing Yusei Fudo, who unbeknownst to the public defeated Jack. Afterwards Hunter mugged Shira and stole his cloths to disguise as him and enter the tournament. He masquerades as Shira and faces Yusei, quickly revealing his true identity. Rex Goodwin thinks that this could be interesting and allows the Duel to continue. Although Hunter lost the Duel, he was happy with the results, considering it to be the best Duel he has ever had. In Episode 149, an information screen on Z-one's computer in his future listed Hunter as a teammate of Yusei and Akiza Izinski, and the three won the Pegasus J. Crawford Cup Trinidad Riding Duel Grand Prix together. Manga biography A silhouette of Hunter is seen when Lazar explains the type of people who will be competing in the D1 Grand Prix to Yusei. At the beginning of the D1 Grand Prix, he smiled greedily as Rex Goodwin mentioned that the D1 Grand Prix shall be a contest for riches. He was disappointed when Yusei and Greiger were paired up for the first Duel, as he had been hoping to be in the first game. During Yusei and Greiger's Duel, he commented that Yusei's reason for dueling Jack in order to reclaim his pride was nonsensical. Deck Anime Hunter plays Burning Skull Decks. The first one he uses is called "Skull of Fire". One of its main features is a very strong combo involving "Burning Skull Head" and "Skull Flame". In episode 1 of the Japanese anime, a data screen of Enjo's Skull of Fire/Burning Skull Deck, shows a list of opponent's he's faced, all of whom have names similar to characters from the original Yu-Gi-Oh!. For the Fortune Cup, he creates the more powerful "Speed Accel" Deck with a more potent strategy. He still uses his old Monsters, but also uses a series of Trap Cards that let him manipulate his own Speed Counters, letting him continually gain more of them. He also uses Speed Spells and Traps that depend on him having more Speed Counters than his opponent. In this Duel, he also reveals his most powerful Monster, "Speed King - Skull Flame". He has had several decks based around his Skull Flame monster and called them names such as Super Revenge Deck. Manga In the manga Hunter Pace uses a Vehicle deck focusing around negating the opponents attacks so he can win the race thus winning him the duel since he passed the finish line first. He uses cards such as Violent Running Roaring Road Guardian and Sign Vehicle to do so. Video games In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer, Hunter was one of the participants in the Duel of Legends cup. With the exception of the Transcender robots, Hunter has the most deck recipes out of all the duelists (5 in total) but they all revolve around the same theme: Riding Fire Zombies. He is the second to fall victim to the Bifrost War Song. Stardust Accelerator Reverse of Arcadia Over the Nexus Duel Transer 5D's Decade Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters